The Sequel: Ren's Revenge, Kyoko Meets the Alter Egos
by RoseRogan
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a continuation of my other story, Ren Meets the Alter Egos, and the developing relationship of Kyoko and Ren afterwards. Like the first story, alter egos will make their appearance, but this time it will be Kyoko playing with Cain, Katsuki, Corn, and Kuon. Same amount of smut as the first story, but just a little more of a plot (also my first OC).
1. (1) A Princess, a Knight, and a Sword

Ren was living his dream life with Kyoko, literally and figuratively. It has been 4 months since Ren spent the night with Kyoko (along with Setsu, Mio, and Natsu), and now they were officially a couple. Well, officially yet unofficially a couple as they had yet to come forth to declare their relationship to the public.

Before you judge, neither Kyoko or Ren had any reservations with coming clean about their relationship, they were just waiting for the right time. Kyoko graduated from high school in January and she had decided she would dedicate the majority of her time to acting while still signing up for a few online college courses through a program the President had introduced to her (knowing Lory, he probably set up to the whole program just for the sake of his number one Love Me member).

Now it was April, spring was in the air and love was in no short supply for the couple, but they were struggling to find the perfect time to bring up their relationship to the public. Kyoko was finishing up with her role as Momiji in _A Lotus in the Mud _and could probably afford to come out in their relationship as she had yet to sign on to any other roles, but after the world saw Ren's ability to play the villian with BJ and Cain, he was recruited for a popular TV Drama that had him portrayed as a blood-thirsty, billionaire Mob Boss, so coming out as a serious and lovey-dovey boyfriend would most likely hurt the show's ratings. Knowing this, the two decided they would wait for the show to end in a few more months and then they would publicly announce their relationship. This was fine for Kyoko as she was allowed to tell the few people she cared about and it was fine for Ren because that meant he could keep Kyoko to himself for a few more months.

Now don't misunderstand, Ren wanted everyone to know about his relationship with Kyoko, he would even proclaim it to the heavens on top of LME if he thought it would keep even one more guy from making goo goo eyes at HIS Kyoko, but he also wouldn't lie by saying he wasn't enjoying the privacy. Since no one knew about their relationship, besides their friends and the President, no reporters were asking invasive personal questions, no one was trying to question their relationship, and, most importantly, no one was trying to stand in their way. Ren knew as soon as their relationship went public all these problems would make themselves known, along with others, but he was ready to accept them when the time came. For now, Ren just wanted to have some fun with his lovely Kyoko, and making some of those tormenting yet deliciously tempting dreams that had plagued his nights before he started dating Kyoko become reality was at the top of that list.

However, neither Ren nor Kyoko were expecting an obstacle outside of work to appear so soon, and they certainly weren't ready for how Ren would handle it…

* * *

Ren was walking through the halls of what appeared to be a medieval castle. His leather boots clicked on the stone floor under his feet and the sound echoed back to him as he continued to walk down what appeared to be a never ending corridor. Not one to panic, Ren just continued to walk for a short while until he got tired and sat down on a windowsill, unbothered. He knew this had to be a dream, but he had no motivation to wander aimlessly through a deserted castle, that is, until he heard a beautiful voice singing a lonely song. Standing up from his perch on the window, Ren began a desperate run down the halls, up stairs, down stairs, and even through a few secret passage ways as he went in whatever direction he felt the voice was coming from. Its her. It has to be her! Ren propels himself faster, eager to head his siren's call, and finally he found her. Bursting through an old, wooden door, Ren pauses as he sees the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His woman

Dressed in a baby blue silk gown and white ribbons, the Princess turns away from the scenery she had been looking at outside the window to find a man dressed in a crisp white military uniform, equipped with golden buttons and golden tassels at his shoulders. Seeing this elegantly dressed yet panting man at her door, the Princess gets up from her spot on the padded windowsill and walks over to him.

Draped in the fine silk, Ren swore it looked like water was flowing over her womanly curves. With willowy grace, the Princess continued to walk forward until she stood before him.

"What seems to be the problem, Sir Knight?" The Princess asks with her hands clasped behind her back as she leans forward with an adorable little smile on on her face. Ren wanted to answer her, he did, but when she had leaned forward her hair had fallen in silky waves to curtain her face and her mesmerizing golden eyes. As her eyes pursued him, however, he was also released from their hold and was free to do his own perusal, and her current leaned over position was perfect for such a task. Lowering his eyes, Ren followed the creamy flesh of the Princesses neck, pausing briefly at the intricate necklace that laid in the hollow of her collarbone which held a dainty pink jewel, to continue on to what he was truly looking for, a real treasure. There before his eyes were porcelain white mounds with rosy tipped peaks, laid bare before his hungry gaze. Oh yes, her position was perfect.

"Ehem," A dainty cough caught his attention and Ren had to force himself to tare his gaze from his newfound treasure to meet the honeyed eyes of his Princess, the same eyes that were giving him a very knowing look. He would have been embarrassed, should have been probably, if it hadn't been for what he noticed a split second before looking up—her nipples were hard. That small fact and the hint of mischief in the Princess eyes was enough to let Ren know he wasn't the only one happy with what they were seeing.

Stepping further into the room, Ren locked the door as it shut behind him, never letting his gaze leave the Princess'. "Princess, it seems there is some trouble in the castle. We should stay in here until it settles down, but don't worry," Ren closed the space between them and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll protect you." Ren wound his arm around the Princess' tiny waist and took delight in her responding shiver.

"Oh is that so, you must be very brave, Sir Knight. To protect this unwanted Princess." Upon hearing her sad and derogatory words, Ren couldn't handle the loneliness in that one sentence. Reaching down, Ren gently grabbed the Princess' chin and pulled her face upwards to meet his. Seeing her weak stare glossed over with unshed tears, Ren found it his duty to right this wrong, no one had the right to make his Princess feel unwanted. Sweeping her up in his arms, Ren held her tightly to his chest as he walked her over to the bed.

"Princess," He cooed, "Who dares make you feel unwanted?" Ren kissed her temple before setting her down on the edge of her bed. Not sure how fast he should take things, Ren remained standing in front of her. The Princess looked up at him with even sadder eyes and her lower lip trembled as she struggled to say the words he knew she had hidden away in her heart for years, but the did not come. Instead, she turned her head away from him and let out a heart wrenching sob. Understanding her pain, Ren leaned down to grasp her tiny, shaking hands.

"Don't force yourself, Princess. For it matters not to me what fools have denied you their affections because it took only one glance upon your beautiful face for me to know that you are all that I will ever want. My heart's one true desire." Ren placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and was thankfully retreating when the Princess' head bolted up to stare at him with burning cheeks and still glistening eyes. Flushed cheeks became even more inflamed when the Princess met Ren's serious green eyes.

"Yyyou want me?" The Princess stuttered, making her seem even more endearing to the man before her, and as her perfect little teeth came down to nibble on her lip, he was reminded of how true that statement was.

"Oh yes, Princess. I want you." The fire in his eyes was enough for even our innocent princess to understand the hidden meaning behind the Knights words, she didn't even need the not so hidden sign of his meaning that was practically staring her in the face. She did not know why, but the mere thought that this handsome man wanted her, desired her even, was enough to set her whole body aflame as she threw out all those years of caution. She wanted him, and it was obvious he wanted her.

"Sir Knight," The Princess purred as she looked back up to his face, all the while scooting closer to the end of the bed. Ren didn't miss that her little shimmy to the edge of the bed put her even closer to him, and though he wanted to shower her with his affection he didn't know if she would appreciate it just yet.

"Yes, Princess?" The deep baritone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, but she knew even more pleasurable things were to come. "I was wondering if I could see your sword? I've never seen a man's sword before." The innocence of her question was paralleled with her heated look, but Ren didn't quite know what she was playing at. Figuring he would play along, Ren reached to his side where he assumed his sword would be clipped to his belt.

"I'm sorry, Princess. It seems I do not have my sword on me." Ren regrettably informed her, though he wished he could have fulfilled her request. He'd give her anything she wanted. Ren was even further surprised when he was answered by the trill of her delighted giggles, and Ren found the sound was as musical as her singing voice. His own lips rose in response to her laughter, "What's so funny, Princess?" Slowly, the laughter stopped and she met his inquisitive stare with animated eyes.

"Well, Sir Knight, that would be you." She smiles before tentatively raising both her hands before placing them on his hips. "Because I see a very strong and lively sword standing at attention before me." She gave slight tug on his hips and Ren happily obliged her by stepping forward. He now reseted his knees against the mattress, nestled in between her spread legs, as the Princess' hands rested on his back. "Is this weapon non-functional?" She asks as her earlier hint of mischief returned to her gaze, making Ren thank the gods for the little minx they had sent him.

"Princess," he purred, "I assure you, it is not only functional, but high functioning. If you start it up, it can run all night." The gleam in his emerald eyes made the Princess know his words were true, and she grew increasingly excited with the proposition.

"Hmm," The Princess hummed, suddenly pushing Ren forward with her hands that had been leisurely resting on his back. Now he and his _sword _were being pressed against her warm, soft body as her hands slid down his back and once again rested on his hips. "If that's so, you must be an expert at wielding it, a Master swordsmen of sorts, yes?" The little Princess taunted as she reseted her chin on his abdomen. Unable to trust his voice, he just grunted a noice of agreement. With this, her eyes sparkled and her tongue came out to briefly wet her lips before the once again asked him. "Then, can I see it?"

"Oh my dear, you can do more than that." Ren's face slowly morphed in to the Emperor of the Night as he leaned back out of her embrace to slowly start working his way out of the pristine uniform. The golden buttons weren't tricky, but damn there were a lot of them. When he finally got out of the confines of his shirt his hands moved immediately down to the hem of his pants, but he stopped when he saw the hungry eyes of his Princess feasting on his bare chest. With a smug smirk plastered on his face, he met the Princess' eyes while he opened his arms to his sides in a welcoming gesture. "Wanna touch?"

He was met with a deepening blush he could have expected, but the quick recovery and the Princess' haughty answer to his request caught him off guard. "Don't flatter yourself, I was just helping myself after you did the same to me upon our meeting at the door. It is only fair." His Princess rose her chin in the air and gave him the snobbiest of looks, a look only royalty could have. He would have been offended if he didn't already know she was doing this to cover up her embarrassment. He knew she wanted him, but he couldn't help wanting to tease her further.

"True, you did grace me with a _very_ nice view earlier." Ren made a show of leering at her barely clothed breasts which made his Princess blush even more. "But I would love it if you touched me. I want you to touch me." His heated words practically caressed her, and her honeyed eyes clouded over with her desire to do just that, but she didn't reach out her hand. Instead, she gave her head a small little shake and looked back up at him with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, I plan to" Kyoko's voice was laced with hidden promises, and Ren nearly lost it as he saw her sultry paired with the dainty finger that she had trailed from the center of his chest down to the hem of his pants where she gave a little tug, "Now keep undressing."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Ren practically panted. He had never been turned on so much in his life when so little bodily contact had been involved. Finally, Ren released the string holding his pants up, and as they fell to the ground the Princess came face to her beloved Knight's sword.

"Oh my." She gasps, and Ren wonders if the little Princess was truly ready to handle wielding him, but that fear was put to rest quickly as she rose her right hand to quite reverently stroke his blade. The moan that escaped Ren's shocked lips fell on pleased ears as Ren's Princess became even bolder as she fully wrapped her hands around his shaft. "What a magnificent weapon you have, Sir Knight, but it seems you have lost your sheath?"

Ren could only grunt as an answer as her other hand joined her in stroking the heated blade. Up and down. Up and down, dainty yet dexterous hands encircled him, gripped him, and stroked him. The feeling was unparalleled, and after all their foreplay he was practically experiencing heaven on Earth, or at least he thought he was until he felt the warmth of her tongue. Opening the eyes he had closed in his pleasure, Ren saw a sight he was sure he would have killed himself over if he had later discovered he had missed it. There, with her pretty pink lips parted and her tongue shyly peaking out to taste him, was his Princess.

The first few licks of her tongue were tentative and light, but she quickly became encouraged by the moans of pleasure her Knight could no longer suppress. Before long, the not-so innocent Princess had Ren's length fully encased in her mouth as she continued to pump him in and out of her wet heat.

"Ah, yes Princess. Just like that. Yes, suck me harder." Listening to his advice, Princess sucked harder as she pulled back, lingering to circle the head of his blade with her tongue before diving back down to his base. Lacing his fingers in her hair, Ren fought to keep his knees from giving out. He was so close, and his angel was working her magic.

"Yes, Princess. Yes. Yes. Yes!" He was a second from his release and he was about to tell her when she surprised him even further by rubbing he head against the inside of her cheek, creating an unimaginable sense of pleasure that was his undoing. "Yes, KYOKO!"

* * *

Ren's eyes shot open as he heard the annoying sound of his alarm going off. Damn, he had known it was a dream, but god had that felt good. Attempting to stretch his dream satiated body, he found that he was in fact feeling quite refreshed and satisfied, he was surprised even further to feel a different type of weight between his thighs than he had been expecting. Lifting up the covers, Ren was blessed with a sight quite similar to his dreams as there she was, his princess, and she still held his twitching cock in her mouth.

"Mhm," Kyoko moaned as she looked up to met the Emperor's lust filled gaze. Smiling, she gently released his penis from her mouth and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Good morning, Ren."

"Oh, yes it is," Ren growled before pulling his beautiful girlfriend into a near suffocating embrace, and he was again answered by her tinkling laughter.

"Ren, you're crushing me." His arms only relaxed slightly but it allows Kyoko to settle more comfortably on his lap. "Now Ren, if you wan't to kill me for waking you up, strangulation by bear hugs is not the most efficient of ways to do so. Just let me know if you don't like it." Kyoko's light laughter and bright smile where dimmed slightly by the underlying nervousness in her statment. Ren had been with her long enough to know she was still anxious about taking initiative, and he was sure she was secretly worried that he had, in fact, been upset by her actions. Kyoko had come a long way in accepting Ren's affections and exploring their sexuality together, but he knew it would take some more time before Kyoko would lose that nagging sense of insecurity. Until then, he would do his damn best making sure she knew he enjoyed anything she did to him, especially if it was sexual in nature.

Hugging her nude body to his, Ren nestled himself in between her breast, and ignoring her slight gasp of shock, he said, "That was the best fucking wake up call I have ever had. I want to go back to sleep right now so I can experience it again." He tilted his chin up from in between her cleavage to give her a suggestive look. "Are you willing?" Ren purred with a wiggle of his eyebrows that made Kyoko laugh as her residual fears over her morning blow job faded away.

"I would be," Kyoko whispers as she runs her fingers through Ren's bedhead before leaning down to kiss his forehead, "If you didn't have to get ready for work." Ren's complaints and weak attempts to persuade her were ignored as both Ren and Kyoko knew they would be, but before Ren made his way to the shower, he captured Kyoko off guard and devoured her lips, refusing to leave until he had kissed her senseless. Mission accomplished, Ren made his way into the bathroom with a smug grin and a once again fully erect _sword. _If only he knew that today was going to be the day that his relationship with Kyoko would meet its first hurtle.

* * *

**AN: Yay, the first chapter is done! As the summary indicated, this story is a continuation of my other story, Ren Meets the Alter Egos. You don't necessarily have to read the first one to understand the second, but I promise if you liked this one chapter you will like the others about Kyoko and her Alter egos' playtime with Ren (the girls really did a number on him lol). **

**I wrote this in the middle of the night, so I will have to come back and edit it later, but I am happy with it as a start to this new story. Please leave a comment or a critique if you enjoyed my story or have any advice you would like to give. I know my writing has a long way to go, but I hope the story is enjoyable! **


	2. (2) A Prince and Another Prince?

Ren was getting out after a quick shower when he heard it, a high pitched scream that had him running back into the bedroom. What he found, however, was not quite what he had been expecting. Kyoko was in fact screaming, squealing more like it, as she bounced up and down on the bed. Ren stood frozen by the sight, as he couldn't decide whether or not he found it comical or tantalizing.

Kyoko's back-to-black raven locks that would usually rest just below her shoulder blades (since she had been growing them out for Momiji) were wild as she continued to bounce on the bed, flying in ever direction as she twirled and hopped her lithe, little body around—for once not caring about the mess she was making. Her body, now that was undoubtably tantalizing. Kyoko appeared to have thrown on the baby blue silk robe he had gotten for her for a one month anniversary present (the same one that he had to nearly beg her to accept and promise to never spend so much money on what she deemed an "economically negligent expenditure" again), rather hastily, Ren noted, as the white silk ribbon that usually kept the garment closed had come undone. Not that Ren minded, as this supplied him with a marvelous view of Kyoko's perky rose tipped mounds as they bounced up and down along with her. All things considered, the scene would have easily been deemed seductive, if it wasn't for the openly innocent expression on Kyoko's face as she continued to giggle and squeal— she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

With a final turn, Kyoko finally noticed that Ren was back in the room, and, in her excitement, she abandoned her usually reserved nature and ran straight for him, propelling herself off the edge of the bed and nearly tackling him in the process.

"Ren, I'm a princess. A princess!" Kyoko shouts as Ren's arms wrap around her waist and places her feet on the floor. Looking down, he sees sparkling amber staring back at him in the utmost joy, and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"I know that Kyoko, you're my Princess." Ren laughs at the blush that dusted across Kyoko's cheeks, knowing that had not been what she was saying. She detached herself from him, loosening the hold she had around his neck in favor of smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Sheesh, you know that's not what I meant. I got a part! Someone actually wants me to play a princess, and better yet, its the lead! I can't believe it, Ren. My first lead role and it's not for the bully character!" Kyoko had begun bouncing on the balls of her feet in her elation, and this caused Ren to be slightly distracted as the motion caused her warm, soft breast to rub against his equally bare chest. He was happy for her, there was no doubt, but his own excitement from earlier hadn't completely calmed down—having Kyoko naked before him with such a breathtaking smile plastered on her face wasn't helping either.

"Congratulations," Ren murmured as he reached up to catch a loose strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear, lingering for a second before tracing it down to the curve of her neck. Kyoko was animatedly talking about something, but Ren had other things on his mind. Things he wanted to share with her as well. Leaning down, Ren returns to the very same ear he had caressed only a moment before to whisper, "Princess?"

Kyoko shivers at the suggestive tone Ren used to address her, and the name he had called her. Kyoko was no longer an innocent little virgin anymore, well at least she wasn't a virgin anymore, so she knew what that tone implied—even without the hands that had slipped down her back to cup her well defined ass beneath the pretty blue silk of her robe. Playing along, Kyoko moved her head slightly to the right so she could look into the eyes of her Emperor.

"Hmm?" Kyoko hums, as innocently as possible, but Ren knew. The look in her eyes smoldered with the knowledge of what game they were playing, and that was one of the reasons he had deemed Kyoko a little minx long ago—she was the perfect combination of innocence and lascivious, saint and hedonist, angel and devil. This contradicting mixture was what made his Kyoko so irresistible, so undeniable.

"Princess," Ren whispered again as he leaned back in to scrape the shell of her ear with his teeth, eliciting another shiver from Kyoko. "You know there's something every princess needs." Teeth turn into open mouth kisses as Ren descends on Kyoko's neck. A low moan escapes her lips as he latches on to a particularly sensitive spot and starts to suck, hard.

"Hnn, and what would that be." By now, Kyoko's hands have snaked into Ren's hair, holding him in place. Her new job wouldn't begin for a week or so as per the email she had received from Yashiro, so she wasn't too worried about the mark Ren was undoubtably leaving on her pale neck.

Ren ceased his ministrations on her neck in favor of looking back into her eyes with a sly smile on his lips, but instead of answering he uses the hands currently cupping Kyoko's plump ass to hoist her off the ground, knowing she would instinctively wrap them around his waist. In her shock, Kyoko's gasping mouth provided Ren with the perfect opportunity to invade her mouth, and that he did. Tongues dueled for dominance, but, as Ren was still the one with more experience, Kyoko was the one to be devoured. Warmth spread throughout Kyoko's body as she felt Ren's unabashed desire for her hot and hard against her core, but instead of ramming into her then and there, Ren tossed her back onto the bed, where he quickly followed.

Leering over the enticing image of his girlfriend panting beneath him, breasts heaving behind clothes he had bought for her, Ren's eyes darkened with all the pleasurable things he wanted to do with her. Kyoko could see the desire plain as day in Ren's emerald eyes, and she felt it as well. She watched as Ren lowered himself on top of her, not so that they were face to face, no, so that he was face to breasts, and he seemed quite happy to be there. Licking a long, languid trail from the middle of her abdomen, through the canyon of her breasts, and up to her collarbone, Ren delivered her a mischievous little smirk before answer her earlier question.

"Why, a prince, of course." Ren answered as he leaned in for another passionate kiss, that is, until his lovely little bird decided to correct him.

"But Ren, that's not true. A princess is fine without a man and vice versa. Princesses can sometimes even become queen without marrying a prince, which is right of course because no women needs a man to live their life." Kyoko retorts matter of factly, causing Ren to flop face down between her breasts in exasperation.

Yes, his little lady love had gotten better with going with the flow of things, but incidents like this were still relatively common. Ren knew that she wasn't trying to educate him on the feminist manifesto, as she knew perfectly well that Ren was all for equality of the sexes, and that she had only said such a thing out of reflex, but still. She had put a damper on his fun and he was fully entitled to pout about it.

"Ren!" Kyoko squeaks, as his head was still being cushioned between her womanly mounds.

"Hn?" Was how Ren replied. Well, verbally. He also reached up with one of his hands to cup one of her breasts while giving a playful squeeze, knowing that his fun was probably over but still wanting to get in at least one good grope before going to work.

"Ugnh," Kyoko released a breathy groan of her own before swatting the top of his head. "Stop, that." Ren heeds her warning and props himself up on his elbows, his face hovering over her tempting cleavage but otherwise in good behavior. His eyes, however, could not conceal all of his displeasure at how things had turned out, and he seemed rather deflated.

Kyoko noticed this and gave him a warm smile before reaching up to play with his hair. "Now, don't give me that look! You know I can't help it sometimes, its a reflex when I hear that kind of talk " Cain's puppy dog eyes were looking down at her, flicking between her face and her breast.

"And why not?" Ren asks in full on pout mode. "You know I wasn't implying that women _need_ men. I'm not sexist." Ren huffs, raising off one of his arms to push back the partially wet hair that was hanging in his face. Kyoko looked at her beloved boyfriend, number one 'bachelor' in all of Japan, and how he was openly pouting because their play time had been interrupted by her, admittedly, ill-timed comment, and all she wanted to do was laugh. He's right, Kyoko knew Ren respected women and their independence, but she had messed things up. Therefore, Kyoko decided to play nice.

"Oh, and what, my dear, were you implying?" Ren's eyes scanned Kyoko's face before smirking at the playful expression she was wearing.

"I was implying, that I wanted to volunteer for the job, Princess. What do you say, can I be your Prince?" Ren gave her a demure smile before reaching down to take her delicate hand in his own and brining it to his lips for a warm and tender kiss.

"Hmm," Kyoko sighed, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her skin, but made a face as if she was really contemplating his offer. A split second later, a devilish smirk crossed her face before it was gone, so fast that Ren wasn't sure he had seen it. That is, until a mischievous glint shinned behind Kyoko's eyes and her lips pulled back into a taunting smile. "I'm sorry, Ren. I regret to inform you that I already have a prince."

"Oh." That one word made Kyoko immediately regret the game she tried to play, as it was cold and emotionless. Ren's eyebrows knitted and his lips turned down in what could only be considered a scowl, and Kyoko was sure she saw Kuon's anger hiding behind Ren's calm exterior.

Ever since Ren had told Kyoko about his past and being Kuon Hizuri, she had yet to encounter the darkness of Kuon that Ren said influenced both his portrayal of Cain and BJ. Not that Kyoko was afraid of Kuon, as she realized instinctively that she must have already met him that night Setsu left a hickey on Cain, but seeing him so close to the surface did let Kyoko know she must have crossed a line.

"Who?" Ren's monotone inquisition caught Kyoko's attention, and she looked back into his eyes. She still saw the lingering anger there, but she was confident that Ren was in control and she could diffuse the situation rather quickly if she continued to play the game she had started earlier.

"Hm?" Kyoko channeled her inner Natsu as she flashed Ren with a coy smile that turned into a seductive little nibble of her lower lip. Ren didn't seem in the mood, however, as his eyes remained locked on her, waiting for an answer. Kyoko sighed and rolls her eyes at how fast this had gone down hill. She really should work on her timing and her ability to read the situation.

"Calm down, Ren. You know him, and I'm sure you'll approve." Kyoko laughs at the incredulous look Ren was giving her, obviously signaling that he didn't believe such a thing was possible. "You see, my prince is a blonde haired, green eyed Fairy. His name is Corn, and I love him very much." Kyoko smiled a genuine smile, filled with affection, and Ren's ice cold mask melted within a single second as he looked at his blushing angel.

How could he be so irrational. Just a second ago, Ren's entire being was practically shaking with jealousy…over himself. He should have known he was the only one in her heart, but his damn temper got away from him at the mere suggestion that Kyoko had someone else in her heart. Ren knew that his reaction had been over the top, but he just loved Kyoko so much. She truly was his princess, his treasure, and he was secretly terrified that one day he would lose her, or worse, scare her away. Seeing her looking up at him with such adoring eyes, he couldn't believe his stupidity.

Kyoko could tell that Ren was worrying over his reaction towards her words earlier, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal. Kyoko knew jealousy, maybe a little too well, and she had done some silly things while in its clutches as well. Kyoko didn't fault Ren, no, really she thought her joke had been what was distasteful. Trying to ease the tension that had risen in the room, Kyoko reached up to cup Ren's cheeks, regaining his attention.

Warm gold met enchanting emerald as their eyes locked, unspoken words of love and understanding exchanged between them. Ren smiled as he reached up to place his big, warm hands over hers, and then turned to kiss the palm of her right hand before glancing back at her with a playful smile.

"So," He drawls, "Do you think we could continue where we left off, Princess?" The promise of heated pleasure dwelled in his words and his eyes, but Kyoko merely giggled at his never ending sexual appetite. A lot of her insecurities were soothed by the fact that it seemed Ren couldn't get enough of her, and maybe she could do the same for him… More on that thought later.

"Again, I wish, my Prince. However one of us unfortunately has to go to work, and I promised myself months ago that I will not be reason you fail to uphold your image as the Never Late King." Kyoko smiles, but her words are serious (Ren knew this because she had literally pushed him out of bed with the same promise many times before).

Ren rolled off of her, but that didn't stop him from stealing a sweet kiss from her succulent lips before he moved to the closet to pull out some clothes. Kyoko, being off from work that day (a rare occurrence), sprawled across the bed with her head resting on her hands closest to Ren and her feet in the air at the head of the bed. She hummed and watched happily as her boyfriend got dressed in front of her, supplying her opinion when he asked what color shirt he should wear or what jacket looked best. Kyoko wasn't one for giving fashion advice, but she secretly liked helping Ren chose his outfits because it made her feel like she was leaving her own little signature, her mark, on him before he left for the day. In this way, she had not-so-subtly started dressing him in her favorite colors, greens and blues, and Ren, being particularly keen at noticing such things, had even stared buying more clothes in those colors so she had more options. Ren knew what she was doing and could hazard a guess as to why, as for him, he liked it for the very same reason as her.

After he finished dressing, he made his way to the front door where he would put on his shoes, knowing Kyoko would follow as it had become their routine if either one of them was still around when the other had to leave. Sitting on the edge of the goukan to tie his new, black dress shoes, Kyoko took the initiative to lean over his back, wrapping her arms around his neck while resting her chin on his shoulder. Ren smiled at the small, but welcome sign of affection, and turned to kiss her on the cheek before bending back down to tie his other shoe.

"So, what do you know about this job offer?" Ren asks, completely forgetting that he hadn't been listening to her earlier comments about her dream role.

"Ahh, as I thought, you weren't listening earlier." Kyoko lightly chides as she reaches over to pinch his cheek with a tiny giggle. Ren caught the hand as he leaned back up into a sitting position, raising it to his lips so he could nibble on her slender fingers.

"Hmm, guilty. I had other things on my mind." Ren's lips rose in a suggestive smile and gave her a wink that only made Kyoko laugh more.

"Yeah, yeah, you dog. Just listen. The role is the lead in a movie that will be about a Princess who is a little unconventional and has some peculiar circumstances that lead to her going on a quest." Ren waited for Kyoko to keep talking, but she never did. Turning around so he could face her fully, his furrowed brows made clear his confusion.

"I hope that is not all you know about the role." He asks, but the bashful smile on his Princess' face let him know it was, in fact, the extent of her knowledge on the role she had already gotten so excited over.

"Hey, don't judge. I know that its not a lot of information and its not like I've signed the contract yet or anything!" Her blush deepened as Kyoko raised her hands as if she was physically defending herself. "I'll find out more tonight. Yashiro said he would pick me up and take me to a meeting with the director at 6, after you get done with your photo shoot for that sports magazine. I can tell you more after that." The words flooded out of Kyoko like a rushing river as she tried to conceal her embarrassment. She knew she had gotten a little too excited over a role she didn't know whether or not she would be playing yet or not, but she couldn't help being ecstatic over the idea of playing a princess!

Ren shook his head at the unconcealed anticipation in Kyoko's eyes, and he had little doubt there was anything that could make her refuse this role. Even with that little bit of information, Ren knew it sounded like the perfect role for her. Smiling at the inner innocence of very own his little princess, he stood up to give her a proper hug and a kiss before turning to leave.

"I look forward to it, Ittekimasu!" Ren left with an incredibly satisfied feeling, the same one he always felt when her heard his departure replied with the sweet voice of his angel saying, "Itterasshai." Besides work, Ren had never experienced this very homey gesture that was natural in other Japanese homes, growing up in the states and all, but now he couldn't believe how much it meant to him. It was like a verbal confirmation that someone would be waiting for him when he got home, and it was only even more special considering it was Kyoko that would be the the one waiting for him.

"Ren, wait!" Kyoko's loud whisper reached him just as he was about to press the elevator button. Looking back, slightly surprised, he saw her cute, little fact leaning out from behind the door. His little smile meeting her shy one.

"Yes, Kyoko?" Ren watched as Kyoko seemed to have an internal debate over what it was she was trying to say before her desire won out, and Ren watched as her shy smile become a suggestive one.

"Make sure to bring home copies of the photos from you shoot." Kyoko said with a seductive wink before diving back inside and shutting the door.

Ren stared for a few seconds before he started laughing at her request. Now he knew why she was struggling over what she wanted to say, and why she wanted copies of the photos. Ren laughed again as he pressed the elevator button, shaking his head at how adorable his girlfriend was. The shoot today was for a sports magazine, a swimsuit edition.

* * *

Kyoko was standing beside Yashiro in a very fancy restaurant, waiting to be seated. Kyoko had elected to go with a stylish yet dignified outfit, as she thought was only proper of a soon to be princess. Bell capped sleeves made of white chiffon dusted her shoulder as the same pristine fabric gathered around her chest in a modest yet mature sweetheart neckline before flaring out in white waves, stopping a few inches above her knees. Kyoko loved this dress, and had designated it to be the dress she would wear on Ren and her's first official date, but she decided to wear it tonight after finding that, out of all the clothes she owned, it was the most befitting of a princess. Kyoko liked the pretty white fabric, but she also knew the outfit needed some color to be complete, so she accessorized the look with a pair of sakura studded earrings that had delicate golden chains attached to give the appearance that the flower petals were scattering. She also wore a matching pair of pink platforms that tied in a pink satiny bow at her ankle, these shoes had the added benefit of making her appear a few inches taler. Lastly, her black hair had been styled into a neat bun that sat upon the crown of her head, and sticking out from her bun was a golden hair ornament that had three crystal sakura flowers resting elegantly at the end of the golden stem.

Kyoko was nervous, and despite how many times Yashiro and Ren had assured her that she looked the part, Kyoko couldn't calm down. It didn't help that when Yashiro said they were going to an expensive restaurant, he had meant an _expensive _restaurant—one of the best in Tokyo. The restaurant was located on the 60th floor of one of the tallest buildings Kyoko had ever seen, and the walls were replaced with floor to ceiling windows that showcased the brilliance of Tokyo's night life for a full 360 degrees. The tables were covered in what appeared to be crushed red velvet and the chairs were premium black leather, Kyoko could practically smell the money in the air and it made her uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. This is normal for people trying to recruit their lead roles. Especially one who is such an up and coming star like you, you just need to relax and be your self." Yashiro gave Kyoko a kind, older-brother like smile, and she took a deep breath in before trying to calm down once more. She felt better, after hearing what he said, and she knew that if she was going to be a princess, extravagance shouldn't be something she shies away from. Realizing this, Kyoko decided to treat this as a learning experience and started examining the patrons of the restaurant, especially the women, to see if she could gain any material for portraying a proper lady. In her observation mode, Kyoko completely missed when Yashiro excused himself to take a call. It wasn't until the hostess came back to escort her to their table that Kyoko noticed he was gone.

Stuck in between a rock and a hard place as the hostess was already trotting off without waiting to see if her customer was in tow, Kyoko decided to follow her and hope that Yashiro would be able to find them when he came back from wherever he had gone of to. Settling herself into her preliminary role as princess, Kyoko strolled behind the hostess in a relaxed and confident manner—not running to catch up or particularly in any hurry to do so. The hostess was in sight, so it was easy to follow her to a table that was located on a platform, giving it an even better view of the city.

The hostess motioned towards the table with an open hand before bowing and leaving to return to her post, but Kyoko wasn't sure that she had taken her to the right place. Instead of a director, what Kyoko found was a foreigner, a blonde-hair, blue-eyed foreign male. Kyoko must have obviously looked confused as she briefly made eye contact with the icy blue of the handsome young man before looking back in the direction that the hostess had gone in.

Having pity on the poor girl, the man rose and smiled at her gently. "**Mogami Kyoko, I presume.**" The man reached out a hand in her direction and Kyoko took it, accustomed to the foreigners' way of greeting.

"**Yes**," Kyoko hedged, uncertainty clear in her voice as she answers him in English, "**And might I ask, who you are**?" Kyoko tried not to sound rude, but she had only been told she was meeting the director tonight, and she heard nothing about him being a foreigner. Not that she would have a problem with it, being fluent in English, but Kyoko couldn't imagine the entire cast being as accommodating.

"**Me?**" The blonde haired man smiled an openly friendly smile at her before becoming more serious. "**Why, I'm your Prince, Hime-Sama**."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I have a lot more in store for our favorite couple, so please just sit back and enjoy the show. I know I will probably have to come back and review this chapter after some sleep, but I wanted to post it as soon as possible. **

**Please comment and let me know what you think so far! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Vocab: **

**goukan: **This is found in Japanese homes and apartments, and it is a lowered part of the house where guests and residents take their shoes off before entering the house.

**Ittekimasu: **which means something similar to, "I'm off," or "See you later."

**Itterasshai: **This is said in response to Ittekimasu by the person who isn't leaving, and it means something like, "Take care."

**Hime-Sama: **Hime=Princess and Sama is an honorific used in Japanese to address someone of higher standing


	3. (3) My Hero the Princess

Hi everyone! I know its been a while but a lot of things have been going on in my life. I hope to start updating more frequently so I hope you will stay with me to see how this story develops.

**I don't own Skip Beat, as we all probably know. **

* * *

Kyoko stared at the handsome man before her as if he had just spoken another language. Er, well, he had just spoken another language, but her blank expression made it clear she did not comprehend a word the man had said. In all honesty, Kyoko was in a complete system failure.

_A foreigner. My prince is a foreigner? How can this be, but look at his hair, it's just like Corn's! Oh, but his eyes, they are different. Where Corn has sparkling emeralds for eyes, this man has glittering sapphires. I wonder if he can speak Japanese? Will he be able to work with the crew? _

As Kyoko stood frozen before her potential co-star, Prince-san merely sat and watched as her face went from confusion, to wonder, to concern, and then repeated. He didn't know what was going through the little girl's head, but he didn't really care—he already had a guess. All these Japanese girls were dying to give the foreign fruit a taste, no matter how innocent they tried to appear. Prince-san was honestly disappointed that this girl was no different. He had heard from the producer, Shingai-san, that the girl was a real piece of work, a diamond in the rough, if you will. He scoffed internally at the thought. _Her?_ The Prince saw nothing remarkable or even noteworthy about her, hell, even her white dress was plain. Struggling to hold his annoyance at the situation at bay, Prince-san just continued to watch as the little girl gapped at him.

"Ah, you're already here, Kyoko-san." A charismatic voice spoke from behind her. A little startled, Kyoko gave an "eep" as she turned to find a very familiar face.

"Shingai-san, you are directing this movie?" Kyoko was surprised to say the least. She hadn't seen or heard of Shingai-san since the incident with Ren and Ruriko on the set of Ring Doh. That had been nearly two years ago but she hadn't heard of him releasing any new work since.

A gentle smile greeted her as he moved to stand like a gentleman behind her chair, pulling it out for her to finally be seated. "I am happy to see you remember me, Kyoko-san. For I have been unable to forget about you." The kindness and blatant honesty in his voice made Kyoko blush as she quickly waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh, no, Shingai-san. I would have hoped you would have forgotten the rudeness I expressed back then. It's embarrassing just remembering that incident." Kyoko's face turned scarlet as she truly was embarrassed about her acting back then, and how Ren had manipulated her acting to match his. Prince-san watched the exchange with only mild curiosity. _So she caused trouble in the past? I hope she's not a diva._

Shingai rolled his eyes at her theatrics, but he was slightly relieved to see her new found fame hadn't tainted the innocent and endearing spirit of the girl he had met two years ago. "That's not what I meant Kyoko-san." He waved his hand as if dismissing her concerns, which he was, as he reached into a worn-leather satchel "I can't forget you, Kyoko dear, because you taught me a valuable lesson, a lesson no one in the talent agency should ever forget."

Kyoko looked on in interest as Shingai rummaged through the files and folders in his bag to finally pull out a single piece of paper. A photograph? Smiling down at the photo with fondness, Shingai extended his arm out between Kyoko and Prince-san. Kyoko gave another breathy squeak of embarrassment as Prince-san just looked on in confusion. There, in all her oujou-sama glory, was Kyoko dressed for the part of Choko. Kyoko couldn't understand why he had kept that photo, or why he had bothered to bring it.

_How embarrassing. _Kyoko was mortified and couldn't resist the urge to cover her face with her hands. It was at that particular time, Yashiro decided to join them.

"Please forgive my rudeness. There was an emergency at work and… Kyoko-chan what happened?" Yashiro's usually kind and friendly customer service voice became hard as he looked down at his charge with her face buried in her hands. Oh, if they had done this as some sort of stunt Yashiro vowed he would have Shingai drowning in lawsuits till the day he retired.

As Kyoko's grudges began to stir at the feeling of a dark camaraderie, Kyoko quickly looked up to see a tight smile plastered on Yashiro's face. _He's been hanging around Ren too long._

"No, no. I'm fine, Yashiro-san. I am, really. I just got embarrassed." Kyoko practically spluttered as she lost all the Hime like grace she had started with that evening.

"Embarrassed…" Yashiro slid his gaze from Kyoko, to an overly innocent Shingai, and then down to the picture lying on the table. "Oh, now doesn't this bring back memories?" Yashiro asked, unable to keep the nostalgia from his voice or his expression. It truly did bring back memories, memories of a time when Ren and Kyoko couldn't even stay in the same room without the temperature dropping below freezing. _My, oh, my, how things have changed. _Yashiro smiled down at the photo for a moment longer before returning to the root of the problem. _Why does Shingai still have this picture? _An ever imaginative Yashiro briefly pondered over the possibility that a new love rival was appearing, but dismissed it when he heard Shingai answer his question.

"Yes, Yashiro-san, I did embarrass Kyoko-san, but it wasn't on purpose. Please sit, and I will explain." Yashiro did as told and Shingai finished explaining the "lesson" Kyoko had taught him.

"You see Kyoko, I didn't expect much from you when I first laid eyes on you in your," *Cough* "uniform. I'll be honest, I truly thought you looked ridiculous and that anyone who took themselves seriously as a talent wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a ghastly outfit, but you surprised me. Not only did you take yourself seriously, you took your job as a Love Me member seriously, and most importantly you took your acting seriously. I will never forget your face when you got upset over being led by the nose in your acting with Ren because I had never seen an actor or actress so young not only realize that they were being manipulated, but also try and fight against the monster known as the Co-star Killer. I was impressed, down right amazed, at who you were as both a person and an actress. You literally shattered my established beliefs about showbiz. You taught me, Kyoko, that anyone can surprise you in the talent agency. Whether they be the leading actors, supporting roles, or even handymen, anyone has the potential to act." Shingai's eyes were windows to the soul that had just poured out his epiphany, an insight that anyone could tell had changed the way he looked at the world, and Kyoko began to cry.

"Shingai-san, please don't associate such a wonderful speech with someone like me. I was just doing my job, a cog in the President's ever running machine. I don't deserve such beautiful words!" Yashiro and Shingai watched with small smiles as the girl they knew to be incredibly talented, yet lacking self-confidence, reign in her tears, but Prince-san had no idea what was happening. The girl had gone from gaping at him like a fish, to turning scarlet after seeing a simple picture, to crying. This girl was a whirlwind of emotions and Prince-san could barely keep up, and a wary feeling began to settle in his gut. He had dealt with actresses like her before, and the were either fake, manipulative bitches or they were crazy. _I wonder which one she will turn out to be_.

Kyoko took only a few moments more to settle down and Yashiro handed her a hanky for her to dab at her eyes. _Luckily I wore waterproof mascara._

"Alright, now that that is over. Let's start talking about the movie, our movie: My Hero the Princess." Shingai looked over at his two leads, one with eyes shinning in her excitement and the other looking pensive and bored as usual. Oh well, the first part in his plan was to make his leading lady so enraptured by the plot of his movie that she wouldn't dream of turning down the role. Shingai had vowed to himself after that night on the Ring Doh set while he watched Kyoko get her pictures taken that he would be the one to direct her movie debut, and that goal was just within reach. He could work on his leading man's attitude another time, as that was also part of the plan.

* * *

Kyoko sat in the back seat of the car as Yashiro drove her to Ren's apartment, where she had basically become a permanent resident. The meeting had gone well and Kyoko had agreed to look over the script before signing on to the project. She would have signed immediately if the role was anything like what she had been imagining. The problem was, it wasn't. Kyoko stared at the hefty script in her hands, weighing it both physically and mentally. Let's just say the movie wasn't _exactly_ the princess role she had been expecting.

The story was interesting, Kyoko readily admit as she contemplated the role. It turns out this time she would be the bullied instead of the bully, and not in your typical Cinderella-like fashion. No, nothing like that.

My Hero the Princess was a tale about a tomboy princess, Tsukiko-hime. She was the only daughter of the Lunar King, a small island off the coast of the dominant kingdom of the region, the Sun Kingdom, and she was a little peculiar. Growing up with 6 brothers, Tsukiko was almost destined to be a little tomboyish, but what made her truly unique was the fact she was born with the traits of the Hero. In her land, the royal family had a long line of "Heroes," warriors born with unimaginable strength and wisdom, and Tsukiko was one of them.

As anyone could guess, a girl being born with these abilities while her six brothers had shown no signs of being Heroes had caused quite a stir among the royals as well as the citizens. Her father blamed her mother, his third wife, for giving birth to a girl Hero instead of a boy Hero and only two of her six brothers even bothered to acknowledge her, but that didn't stop Tsukiko. With the help of her eldest and fourth eldest brother, Tsukiko trained in the arts of war, medicine, and diplomacy. She was determined to be accepted by every single one of her family members one day as she dedicated her life and effort to being the perfect tool for the kingdom.

Initially, the royal family continued to ignore her, even her mother distanced herself from her to try and get back in the King's good graces. However, after her efforts began to bear fruit and her deeds of bravery and kindness swept through the Kingdom, the King finally realized she could be useful.

Haruto-sama, however, was the heir to the Sun King's throne, and he had been treated with the utmost respect and reverence since his conception. He was spoiled beyond reason and he was blessed by the Kamis in both looks and intelligence. He was so blessed, in fact, that he was apparently cursed by the elves of the Eternal Forrest, located in the far eastern corners of the Sun Kingdom, for hoarding too many blessings. This, of course, is a secret from everyone besides the Prince, his father and mother, and by some strange turn of events, Tsukiko-hime.

A request is made and a quest begins as the two polar opposites begin to travel towards the Eternal Forrest in an attempt to free the prince from his curse.

Kyoko found the story a fantastic mash up of old fairy tales with a feministic twist, and it triggered nearly all of Kyoko's happy points: princesses, magic, and a daring quest. However, Kyoko couldn't help lamenting over the fact that she would not get to dress in pretty princess dresses and wear a pretty princess crown. She wouldn't be able to act girly at all! Tsukiko, despite her feminine name, was a fierce warrior who marched along the country side with her pet wolf and her trusty sword constantly on her hip.

_She's like Momiji, except brighter and happier_. The thought resounded in Kyoko as she instantly felt a connection with the role. Well, there were many aspects about the role that Kyoko could relate to, especially her childhood…

Shaking her head away from that thought, Kyoko went back to thinking on her ability to preform as Tsukiko. She was a complex character and that alone had Kyoko's actor's blood racing at the challenge, but what if she couldn't preform the tomboy role? What if she wasn't good enough to be the lead…

"Kyoko-chan, we're here." Yashiro was staring at his charge through the rearview mirror, mentally sighing at her expression. He knew that look, she was doubting herself.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Yashiro-san, I spaced out. I will be taking my leave now. Thanks for the ride!" Kyoko gushed as she sped out of the car like a demon form hell in her race to the elevator. This was her nightly routine, after all, because she didn't want anyone to see her taking the elevator up to Ren's apartment.

In less than three minutes, Kyoko had gotten out of the car, ridden the elevator up to Ren's apartment, and was unlocking the door.

Before she could even set her bag down, a strong pair of arms were pulling her against a warm and inviting chest. A big hand sought her chin and gently tilted her head up so her enthusiastic greeter could have better access to her mouth. Then, he devoured her.

Kyoko moaned at the feel of Ren's warm lips as they cushioned against her own, molding to her. Ren's tongue danced along the seam of her plump, pink lips as he begged her for entrance into her sweet mouth, and she complied happily. Opening her mouth to allow Ren full access, Kyoko began to caress Ren's tongue with her own. Sometimes she copied his movements and sometimes she ventured out to try new things, but she always remembered what to do to make Ren release those sexy little groans. In particular, she found out early in their relationship that Ren had a weakness for his lip to be bitten, but not his upper lip, no, he liked it when Kyoko would capture his lower lip between her teeth and gently nibble before pulling him into her mouth to suck hard on his newly sensitized skin. Yeah, that's exactly what Ren liked, so that's exactly what Kyoko did.

As she predicted, the little action on her part resulted in a shuddering groan and a light shiver to run down her lover's spine, and it also had the added benefit of making him more aggressive. Feeling her smirk at his reaction, Ren thought it was only fair if he did some of the things Kyoko liked. For example, Ren nudged his knee firmly in-between Kyoko's thighs and began to rub against her already moistened lady lips with a delicious friction.

"Ren," Kyoko moaned. "Ren that's not fair! I still need to take off my shoes." Kyoko's head rolled to the side as Ren continued to assault her core with his knee.

"Hmm," Ren hummed as he began to graze the skin between her now exposed neck and her shoulder, gently lapping and nipping just hard enough to not leave a mark but deliver the desired sensation. "Then take them off, Kyoko. Take it all off." Ren's voice was a purr as his hands moved to her back in the search of a way of helping Kyoko relieve herself of her clothes.

Kyoko's mind was already beginning to lose focus as her dress slipped form her shoulders, exposing her pure white lace bra. Ren's eyes moved form her neck to stare hungrily at the womanly mounds of his girlfriend being cupped together by a lovely strapless bra.

"I've never seen this one before." Ren mumbled with a playful pout on his lips as he ran his pointer finger over the scalloped edges of the soft fabric. "You've been hiding things from me?"

"Ughn, no. I had to," Kyoko panted as Ren's knee stared moving in a circular motion, making her buck hard against him every time he circled back around to rub against her clit. Needless to say, it felt amazing. "I had to buy it specifically for this dress." Kyoko whimpered as Ren slowed his movements before stopping all together.

"Oh," Ren moved his mouth down to her heaving chest to follow the same path his finger had just run, but this time he used his tongue. Rising back up to a standing position, he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. Kyoko had a becoming blush dusted across her cheeks, her eyes were like deep pools of lust-filled honey, and her lips were still wet and lightly swollen from their earlier kiss. It was an intoxicating sight. Still, he wanted to play with her a little more before releasing her.

"You should have told me. I would have loved to have seen you modeling them for me." Ren's lips pulled back into a seductive grin, and Kyoko knew he would have indeed loved watching her model her underwear for him, the big perv.

"Hmm," Kyoko hummed in consideration as she looked up into the provocative stare of her beloved boyfriend. Then a fantastically wicked idea came to mind. "You're right. I should have, but that doesn't mean I can't still model for you."

Kyoko stared up at Ren with an innocent smile, but Kuon was stirring at the mischievous look in her eyes. Ren knew something was up, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His little Kyoko had just agreed to model for him, in her underwear.

"Really?" The hopeful yet hesitant look in his eyes made Kyoko's smile grow even bigger.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you. But," She looked down at her chest that was still on full display. "Not in this. You've already seen it, so its no good." Kyoko pushed against Ren's chest and he easily got the hint and pulled away from her, only for his hand to be grabbed as he was led over to his big leather couch. Smiling Kyoko then placed her hands back on his chest before giving a deft shove, making Ren fell backwards onto the soft cushions in surprise.

"Now," A smile that was dangerously close to Natsu-sama's lit up Kyoko's face. "Be a good boy and wait for me. I promise I have something even better to show you." With that Ren watched his Kyoko sway her hips all the way down the hall before entering their bedroom.

_What could she have planned?_ Ren honestly had no idea, but he was pretty damn sure he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! As I said, sorry about the delay. **

**A few notes: Tsukiko is written using the kanji for moon and child **

**Haruto is written using the kangi for sun and to fly or soar**

**Hime is princess**

**Those are the only notes I have. If you enjoyed this story please consider leaving a review. They really help me stay motivated to release updates faster and they also help me develop as a writer. **

**I hope to see you again soon! **


	4. (4) A Fashion Show or a Dangerous Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Skip Beat or its characters nor do I own the song "Nobody" by Keith Sweat that is included in this chapter (however I do recommend you listen to it before reading the chapter as it will give you a good feel for the situation later.) *Warning* this chapter is a lime (lemon? I'm not sure about the terminology here). SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. **

* * *

Ren sits in anticipation while waiting for Kyoko to reappear from their room. The young man has no idea what Kyoko could have planned, but Ren knew he will be a willing participant in whatever game his minx decides to play.

While he sits on the sofa, Ren takes a moment to realize how good he has it. After practically two years of waiting, Ren finally has the woman of his dreams in his arms, in his bed, and in his life. Ren couldn't even think of anyone besides Kyoko who he would want to share the rest of his days with, the good and the bad. Ignoring her obvious beauty, Kyoko is a warm and welcoming light in Ren's previously lonely world. She is undeniably intelligent, an amazing actress, a fiercely loyal friend and lover, and (most importantly) she is an incredibly forgiving and accepting human being. Ren didn't have to hide anything with Kyoko. She accepts the deepest darkest parts of his soul, and for that he would forever be grateful.

A small smirk pulls at Ren's lips. The star's devotion and need for this little woman is truly a shock after the years of lackluster lovers that plagued his past, but it couldn't be helped. Kyoko is special. Ren viewed her not only as the love of his life but also as the one who saved him. If it wasn't for her light, Ren would have never been able to forgive himself for what happened to Rick, to have the courage to love again, or to accept who he truly was— Kuon Hizuri.

Kyoko taught him that the darkness in you does not define you, and Ren lives every day hammering that simple message into his subconscious. Yes, the handsome man is still nervous that his dark side will ruin his relationship with the best thing that had ever happened to him, but deep down Ren knows Kyoko would always accept him. She had accepted Kuon and their past deeds, why should he still be so nervous? His little girlfriend accepted everything about him, even his sexual desires. Oh, how Ren delighted in her open, and very willing, acceptance of his sexual appetite.

Ren's mind taking a right turn straight into the gutter, he misses it when a song begins to play in the background. It isn't until the lights in the room dim just a touch that Ren registers the sultry and seductive melody that fills the air like a heady perfume. The instrumental piece is a deep, rhythmic blues piece and the instruments play a tune that taunts and tease as it begs for those listening to sway their hips to the beat.

Ren is entranced by the song momentarily, but once a heeled leg exposes itself form behind the hallway wall, all his attention is fixated on the living masterpiece that walks out to grace his living room.

Kyoko strolls into the living room in a full length gown. The midnight blue satin clings to her womanly frame as the fabric streams like a deep river down her torso, only to flow out from her hips in silken waves before pooling at her heeled feet. A very sexy slit runs all the way up to the young woman's hip, revealing one of Kyoko's toned legs and upper thigh in a teasing display of exposed flesh.

The dress is a halter, but that doesn't mean her womanly mounds are not noteworthy in the striking outfit. As the silky fabric stretches over her chest to compensate for Kyoko's lush breasts, the satin molds to her from like a second skin and tapers off at her waist to emphasis her developing maturity.

Kyoko is a sight to behold as she smiles and walks in the room with a Natsu-like confidence. Lately, the young woman had been expressing more and more confidence in her looks and in her abilities. Ren believes this change in her character reflects Kyoko's growing self-assuredness in their relationship and her own sexuality—a fact that made Ren very happy.

As Kyoko strolls up to the man whose eyes remain glued to her body's every move, Kyoko smiles a sly smile on the inside with the knowledge of what was to come. Already, her boyfriend's arousal is evident as his emerald eye's hood with desire and his body subconsciously leans towards her, anticipating her approach. It was only when she was less than two feet away and Ren begins to reach for her that Kyoko's game truly began.

"I'm sorry, dear sir." Kyoko's voice is lower than normal and the heat in her eyes spoke to her anticipation for this new game of hers. Ren's own look is heated for similar reasons as he glances up at the haughty smirk of his beautiful girlfriend, but his hands pause right before grasping her hips and pulling her small body into his own. A saucy look replaces her smirk as her next words were heavy with the promise of trouble for Ren.

"Tonight, we have a very special presentation for our audience where three new outfits will be put on display. However, there will be no touching the models tonight. Company policy." Kyoko's voice chimes in the false sweetness that always accompanies her characteristic customer service smile and Ren's blood goes cold. If Kyoko is going to be strutting around in outfits like this one all night and he isn't even allowed to touch her, the night was going to be torture, pure tantalizing torture. His displeasure must have been clear because Kyoko's firm yet civil smile softened to one more fitting of her kind nature for a brief second before the teasing smile returned.

"However," Kyoko raises her hand to ghost it along the underside of Ren's jaw. "If the audience behaves, there might be an encore where special…liberties can be granted. Is this acceptable?" Ren's eyes lock on Kyoko's pools of gold. A playful smile is playing around her lips now as she is clearly entertained by his disappointment, but her eyes also hold promise. A promise that if Ren can persevere through her relentless teasing, it would definitely be worth his while.

A throaty rumble of acknowledgment is her only answer, but Kyoko already knew Ren would agree to her terms. He always did. It was like a little game the two liked to play. Who can make the other surrender first. It was invigorating and empowering for Kyoko when she won and it was equally pleasurable when she lost. In that way, it was a win-win situation no matter what. A game with no stakes was a game worth playing often, and they did.

"Good." Kyoko's voice is husky as she turns and walks back to the bedroom and the sound of it makes Ren's fingers twitch with the desire to stop her in her tracks and pull her back to him, but he refrains. If he gives in this quickly, Ren would surely regret it because Kyoko never left him wanting when she decided to play one of her games. In fact, she often left him not only satiated, but exhausted. His little minx had quite the sexual appetite of her own.

Ren leans back into the plush cushions as he rubs his face with his hands. If that outfit had only been the opening act to catch his attention, what could his little seductress have in mind for the main show? Thousands of possibilities flood the actor's mind, but Ren pushes them aside. It would do no good to get wound up over his own imagination when he would, more than likely, be battling every male instinct he has the second Kyoko walks back into the room. Ren needs to save all his energy for what was to come, for he feared this battle would be a long one.

He was right.

Ren didn't have to wait long before his premonition came true. A black stiletto is the first thing he sees out of the corner of his eye and what follows makes his eyes widen. Looking like a young, business professional, Kyoko walks out in a grey body-con dress that fits her like a glove all the way down to her knees. The fabric is a soft cotton with a sweetheart neckline that exposes the pale slope of her neck and shoulders, especially since her hair is still tied in a pristine knot on top of her head. She also paired the dress with a black blazer that was a mix of conservative and edgy. The black fabric was traditional of a business suit, but the thin golden thread that wove around the pockets and around the cuffs added an artistic flayer. The outfit wasn't outright provocative, but her image radiated power and confidence like Ren had never seen on her before.

"Moko-san said I will probably need a business outfit sometime in the future. Do you like it?" Kyoko flashes a shy smile before turning this way and that for Ren to assess her choice of clothing. Oh, he liked it. A lot. Ren especially liked how her shapely ass was prominently displayed when she turned her back to him.

"You look wonderful, Kyoko." Ren's voice is a deep baritone as his desire simmers along the surface of his thoughts, but there is nothing too scandalous about this outfit to make him lose his composure. It seems he would make it through the first round with little difficulty.

A light blush dusts Kyoko's cheeks as she gives Ren a genuine smile for his compliment, but the smile became mischievous as she twirls around once more so that her back is facing him. "Thanks. Moko-san said the dress would be fine on its own, but I was a little unsure about the back…" Kyoko trails off suggestively as she rolls the thick fabric of her jacket off her shoulders and allows the heavy material to fall to her elbows, exposing the back of the dress.

Ren swallows hard. He could understand why Kyoko would be a little uncertain. The dress' soft fabric took a dramatic plunge once the material left her shoulders and it dove all the way down to the base of her spine. The gaping hole left the smooth skin of Kyoko's back bare and exposed except for about four inches of black lace that traveled up to rest along her lower back. It was extremely daring and Ren had half a mind to tell Kyoko that she shouldn't be wearing anything like that in public (though he would make exceptions for them in private), but his logical half knows that in this industry being daring was necessary to draw the right kind of attention to yourself. The dress wasn't inappropriate by any means either, just more revealing than her normal conservative look, and Ren knew that the look was actually quite fashionable.

"It reminds me of Setsu a little bit." Ren mumbles. He didn't really mean to say it out loud, but looking over the dress again it did have that edgy feel Kyoko's alter ego so enjoyed. Kyoko looks back over her shoulder at Ren's offhanded comment and gives a small laugh. That had been her exact thoughts when she first saw this dress.

"Hmm, she may have had some influence in picking it, but I think it attracted Mio more actually. Black lace is one of her favorites, after all." Kyoko hums in agreement as she removes the jacket fully to throw it over one of her shoulders while placing her opposite hand on her hip. "Setsu's choice is next." Kyoko gives a flirty wink before she once again turns to leave the room.

Ren stares blankly after his cute little girlfriend. Setsu's was next? Did that mean what Ren thought it meant? He didn't have much time to ponder the implications of Kyoko's words. Before he knew it, the little minx was making her way back into the living room.

Now this is going to be a problem. Ren felt his cock twitch within the confines of his suit pants at the sight of Kyoko decked out in a black, revealing, and mouth watering ensemble. Leather booty shorts reveal miles of Kyoko's legs and allow for the supple skin of her thighs to be on full display. Her top, if one could call it that, is a cropped hoodie with mesh sleeves. On the bodice, a corset type of lacing emphasizes her womanly chest and synchs the fabric to draw attention to Kyoko's slim figure—not that it was necessary since her trim waist is obvious due to the lack of clothing. Dark green and golden thread intertwine in rough and hectic patterns along the front of her jacket to add a pop of color but the majority of the outfit is as black as her alter's soul. Yep, that is Setsu's style alright.

"Do you like it, Oni-chan?" This time Kyoko's voice holds no shy inquisition. No, she knows from her boyfriend's eyes and tense jaw that he is enjoying Setsu's choice in style. Flipping the now loose locks of her half-up half-down hairstyle behind her shoulder, Kyoko waits with a smug little smirk on her lips for Ren's response.

Ren was in the midst of a dilemma. Even though the outfit didn't call to Ren's particular taste in style, though he always appreciates it when Kyoko showed him some skin, Cain was wearing down on his senses in the back of his mind. This style on their Kyoko triggered Cain's protective and possessive instincts to insane levels as it brought back a thousand memories from their time as the Heel Siblings. The stark contrast in body language and personality from the normal Kyoko called to Ren in a different way than Cain, however, as Setsu's unabashed desire to monopolize him and act spoiled around him was something Ren secretly delighted in.

Now, Ren has no complaints about how Kyoko acts around him. They were growing together through the course of their relationship and it took time for couple's to reach that level of familiarity where they can act like Setsu does towards Cain. Yet, Ren had a gut feeling that Kyoko would never act that spoiled around him, be stupidly jealous of women around him like he was of every male that got to act alongside her, or try to put herself first in his life. Those actions are to selfish for the sweet young woman he had the honor of calling his girlfriend, and it was exactly that selfless side of her that made him crave such 'selfishness' from Kyoko. Ren wanted to pamper Kyoko, to shower her with his affection in any and all possible ways, but their relationship wasn't there yet. Hell, he got chewed out for buying a robe, one that really wasn't expensive considering what Ren could make in one day let alone in a monthly salary.

Setsu, on the other hand, embodied selfish and demanding when it came to her brother. In her mind, no woman or man had a right to breath the same air as her Cain Oni-chan, and they wouldn't if she had any thing to say about it. Setsuka Heel is an enigma, a lone tigress among a herd of sheep, and it was up to her when those sheep would be spared or devoured. Danger laced every fiber of her being except when she was with her brother. When Setsu was with Cain, the edge to her character disappears and a mischievous child appears, a dark and slightly twisted one, but a child nonetheless. She wants Cain's undivided attention and affection and she knows exactly how to get it, her outfits being one of her main weapons of choice.

Reviving from his own internal dilemma, both Ren and Cain notice instantaneously that they are now face to breast with Kyoko/Setsu. A dainty claw rises up to tilt Ren's chin just enough so that clouded green meet shimmering gold. "Oni-chan, I asked you a question."

The husky voice and the entertained smile inform Ren that Kyoko is still very much in control of their current situation, but her use of the word 'oni-chan' is making it very difficult for Ren to do the same. That word was like a switch for his acting mode and it made him have to fight against his instincts to release his inner Cain.

Trying to distract himself, Ren asks an obvious question. "I thought you said there would be no touching?" Ren's voice is low and controlled but his eyes reveal the extent to which Kyoko's choice in attire was affecting him, and this makes Kyoko's smile widen. The no-touching game was always one of Kyoko's favorites because it gave her the best shot at winning. Ren always wanted to touch her.

"Tss, Tss," Kyoko wags her finger in Ren's face before lowering it once again to trace the seam of his lips. "You must not have been listening earlier, Oni-chan. It was said that there would be 'no touching the models,' not that the models couldn't touch the audience. Besides," A naughty smile very similar to Setsu's crosses Kyoko's face as she runs the finger on his lips up to thread her hand within the depths of his hair. Gently tilting his head back as she leans in to invade his personal space (not that Ren minded), she whispers in his ear, "When have we ever been known to follow the rules." A warm and wet tongue slides across the shell of his ear before a swift nip to his earlobe ends the brief instance of body contact and Kyoko returns to standing less than a foot away.

The little devil wears an angelic smile as she catches the tail end of Ren's shudder for her little tease. Yes, Kyoko is definitely having fun. "Now answer my question, Ren." Kyoko's voice is demanding yet softened by the humor in her eyes. Being called by his name, however, is a momentary reprieve she had unwittingly thrown Ren for, though his cock is already twitching to life and hardening due to Kyoko's appearance, hearing his name allows him to beat Cain back into his subconscious and take control of the situation.

Leaning back into the cushions to give himself some space from the tempting mounds before him, Ren clears his throat before answering in his usual manner, calm and collected. "Again, you look wonderful Kyoko, but I have to say I don't see you going out in such an outfit if you aren't playing Setsu. May I ask why you bought it?" Ren is not going to lose this game. He just has to keep everything under control until the last outfit, and then he would win the game and his prize would be Kyoko. That is motivation enough for Ren to ignore the straining bulge in his pants.

Kyoko looks on a little apprehensively when Ren so quickly reverts back to his composed state, but no matter. This is only half time. "You're right." Kyoko concedes as she trails a hand along her side before playing with the hem of her cropped hoodie. "This isn't really me, and I did buy it for Setsu to wear. You just never saw it because we didn't have the chance to go swimming in Guam." Kyoko answers honestly as she continues to play along the hem of her top, waiting for her words to register with Ren.

"Swimming?" Ren asks, puzzled. There is no doubt that her outfit exposed nearly as much as a swimsuit but it couldn't possibly be counted as such. Yet, as Ren asks his question, Kyoko explains without words.

Hearing Ren mutter his question in confusion is Kyoko's cue to answer her poor, confused boyfriend's obvious misunderstanding. The cropped hoodie and leather shorts are definitely part of the game plan, but the real challenge is what lies underneath.

Two hands slowly grasp the hem of the hoodie and begin to ascend, and Ren realizes he may have miscalculated the danger level of this round. As the hoodie slides up Kyoko's arms and over her head, what is underneath is revealed and Ren's body stands in attention, literally. The sight of Kyoko in her string bikini top had done him in as his twitching cock became a full on throbbing erection.

A metallic black bikini top cradles Kyoko's breasts just enough to make the top 'appropriate' for public use, but that still allowed for a delicious amount of cleavage and skin to be left exposed. The strings of the scantily there top were also of a metallic fabric, but they were gold instead of black to match the golden, thread-woven dragon winding its way across the top. Small golden jewels also adorned the top, in particular a dragon's claw sat nestled right below Kyoko's cleavage where the two sides of the swimsuit met.

A knowing look met wary emerald eyes as Ren struggles to keep his hands to himself. It definitely didn't help the situation that Ren could tell Kyoko is just as aroused as him and practically begging for Ren to give in and put his hands on her. Again, Ren refrains. He is four years older than Kyoko and he isn't going to give into her temptations so easily.

"Hmm, very nice. I'm sorry Setsu never got to wear it." Kyoko can hear the strain in Ren's voice, but it isn't anywhere near the level of restraint she wants him to be at for this round. If she wants to win, she needs Ren to be on the edge of his control before she reveals the final outfit. With this in mind, Kyoko does an abrupt turn as she answers Ren over her shoulder.

"Me too." Kyoko begins to leave again only to stop a few feet away. "Oh," She turns her head to smile back sheepishly at Ren. "I forgot to show you the bottoms." A button undone, a zipper pulled down, and two dainty fingers hooking the hem of the shorts, Kyoko shimmies her hips as her hands follow the length of her legs to shed the leathery barricade preventing Ren from seeing the rest of her swimsuit.

Ren watches in pained pleasure at the sight of Kyoko presenting her ass to him in such a delectable fashion. The way she bent at the hips allows her pert behind to remain in the horny actor's line of sight the entire time, and as she shifts her weight from leg to leg to step out of the shorts Ren can see her clothed sex rubbing against the fabric. If that wasn't enough, the teasing Kamis had to prolong Ren's torture by revealing the state of his girlfriends arousal.

_Fuck, she's wet._ Ren's finger dig into the pliant leather of the couch as he resists the urge to pull Kyoko's hips back and engage in an intimate kiss with her lower lady lips. A small groan begins deep in his throat as Kyoko straightens and subsequently blocks his spectacular view.

"Hmm, seems you like the bottoms better than the top." Kyoko giggles as she continues her walk back to their room with an extra sway to her hips. The moment she is out of the room, Ren has no choice but to unzip his pants and release his mounting arousal. The metal of the zipper had been pinching against his sensitive skin since Kyoko shed her crop top. A breathy sigh of relief passes the actor's lips as the pressure on his groin relaxes slightly. He is still hot and heavy mind you, but at least he isn't brushing against the unforgiving metal of his zipper anymore. He hadn't expected Kyoko to leave like that and it nearly caused his resolve to crumble. She was getting better at the teasing, that was for sure. Ren is wondering if that is a good thing or a bad thing when the music suddenly changes. "Nobody" by Keith Sweat begins to play and Ren has a haunting feeling that he was in trouble. (*** I have no rights to the song title or lyrics of this song***)

_I want to tease you. _

_I want to please you. _

_I want to show you baby, _

_that I need you._

_I want your body_

_ '__till the very last drop_

_I want you to holler,_

_when you want me to stop._

_And who can love you like _

_me (nobody)_

_Who can sex you like me _

_(nobody)_

_Who can treat you like me now, _

_baby (nobody)_

_Nobody Baby._

_And who can do it like me (Nobody)_

_Who can give you what you need (Nobody)_

_Who can do you all night long (Nobody)_

_Nobody Baby_

Kyoko makes her entrance and Ren feels a fresh wave of heat shoot strait to her groin. Like every man's dream, Kyoko wore an oversized 'boyfriend' shirt of emerald green with her hair unbound and falling in soft waves below her shoulders. The silky fabric falls down to her knees and her legs are clad in thin black stockings that disappear under the hem of the shirt. A shirt he had never seen before.

"Whose shirt is that?" Ren's voice is no longer sensual as he looks upon his girlfriend in another male's clothing. The question itself is abrupt as Ren speaks over the low volume of the music. The way the Demon Lord is smiling at her would have any normal human cringing back in discomfort, but not Kyoko. Instead, the young woman reigns in her grudges to smile gently at her beloved.

"This?" Kyoko smiles as she runs her hands along the silky green material of the new dress shirt she bought Ren during her and Moko-san's shopping spree. One hand stops to suggestively stroke the charcoal grey tie she had loosely tied around her neck before speaking. "This is my choice. I bought it for you." Kyoko's smile was sly once again as she brings the end of the tie to her lips and kisses it.

Ren calms instantly, realizing his mistake. It's not like Ren was a crazy and jealous boyfriend, ok he did get jealous, but his anger was never directed at Kyoko. He trusted her completely. Ren just got a little worked up when he thought other men were trying to steal Kyoko away from him.

Inside, Kyoko find her boyfriend unbearable adorable as the faintest of blushes tips Ren's cheeks. She knows he is embarrassed over his show of jealousy again, but she had kind of set him up to be jealous so she didn't fault him. In fact, a little bit of jealousy isn't really a bad thing in Kyoko's book. It makes her feel wanted and it isn't like Ren ever restricted her movements or became overly possessive. His jealousy was always a short moment of the Demon Lord before the whole situation blew over. Hell, Kyoko would never tell him so but she got jealous all the time seeing beautiful models and actresses constantly standing by him in pictures and on screen. Kyoko just has more experience battling the hideous green-eyed monster than Ren did.

"Hmm," Kyoko purrs as she walks closer to where Ren still sat embarrassed. Emerald eyes focus back on her approaching form and Ren didn't know if he should be scared or excited by the challenging glint in Kyoko's honeyed eyes. "I thought it would look so good on you." A hand delicately came down to trail the collar of the cotton button down Ren was wearing. "You like it, don't you?"

Amber eyes look down at him as Kyoko continues to trail her finger back and forth across Ren's exposed collarbone, a small pout on her pretty pink lips. "Of course I do." Ren answers immediately. He never let Kyoko pout long, no matter how cute he thought she looked when doing so.

A flash of something sparkles behind Kyoko's eyes as her other hand descends to join the other before they both lower to Ren's chest. Once there, Kyoko's feathery touch becomes firm as she grabs two fistfuls of his shirt and pulls him to a standing position (of course, she is only able to do so with Ren's cooperation).

"Then, why don't we take this off?" Kyoko smooths the rumpled fabric with her hands as she splays her fingers across his chest. "And try this one on?" Kyoko's sparkling eyes look back up to Ren's pensive face as she begins to unbutton the first couple of buttons. He doesn't know exactly what Kyoko has planned, but the close proximity and her eagerness to touch him made it clear they had entered the final round. Thin fingers trail down his body as they undo his buttons with practiced ease. A slip of the hand here and a brush of a finger there, Kyoko teases Ren with faint touches as she finishes her task.

Waisting no time, Kyoko slides her palms up the length of Ren's torso before she pushes the fabric off his shoulders. It falls silently to the floor as Kyoko's hungry gaze rests on Ren's bare chest. Lust clouds her golden gaze and she licks her lips with the desire to taste his skin.

This is all observed by an equally aroused Ren and, along with the teasing touches and her obvious desire for him, makes Ren's member pulse with heat and excitement. Amused eyes slide down at that particular moment. She is so close, it is impossible for Kyoko not to notice the heated member begging for her attention. Another lick of her lips and a throaty moan betray her apparent facade of composure. Kyoko wants him just as much as Ren wants her. The question is, who will be the first to give in.

"Alright," Kyoko's gaze moves back up to meet Ren's. "My turn, but remember." Kyoko takes a tiny step back and spreads her arms like a child ready to be dressed. "No touching." The challenge is in her words and in her gaze as she watches Ren straighten out before reaching for the first button.

Ren takes his time as he begins to unbutton the damn shirt in order to regain some of his control. For him to try the new shirt on, of course Kyoko would have to take it off. But undressing Kyoko himself and then having to stand in her naked presence wasn't something Ren thought he could handle all that easily. Hell, he could barely handle her clothed.

Strong fingers continue down the shirt, one button at a time, and Ren abides by the rules. No touching, no matter how much he really, really wanted to. By the time the last button is undone, Ren feels like he is shaking with the effort not to touch her, but Ren manages to release the fabric and take a tiny step back before he lost it and took Kyoko right there on the living room floor.

Kyoko, on the other hand, is a little disappointed that Ren was actually able to keep his hands to himself. With a tiny sigh on her part, Kyoko admits to her defeat with grace. "Well done, Ren. You won this round." Kyoko smiles up at him innocently, but her eyes are filled with her need for him. Ren is ecstatic and about to indulge in his prize when Kyoko's next words stop him.

"As for your encore, well, that would be Natsu's choice." With a soft rustle of fabric, Ren's new shirt falls to the floor, as does Ren's jaw while Kyoko just stood there in the sexiest outfit of the night. A sheer red teddy with black silk ribbons that connects to the black thigh highs (not regular stockings, as Ren originally assumed). The lingerie is the perfect mix of sweet and sexy, angel and devil, Kyoko and Natsu.

Lace rimmed the see through fabric that bound Kyoko's breasts and allowed for her straining nipples to be seen clear as day. The lace also outlined the delicate trail of gauzy material that flowed out from beneath Kyoko's chest to cover her stomach, ending right at her hips to leave teasing glimpses of the black lace panties that matched the black silk ribbons of her top. It is a tantalizing image. It is a provocative image. It is too much of an image.

Two strong hands reach forward and finally grab on to the elusive minx that had been torturing him. Now, it was Ren's turn. A deep moan emanates from Kyoko's throat as Ren descends on her mouth. A frenzied tongue pushes incessantly against the seam of her lips before Kyoko finally gives in and allows the Emperor his entrance. Her hands roam freely across his chest and then across his shoulders as Ren hoists her into the air and Kyoko's legs instinctively wrap around his waist.

Panting, Kyoko has to break the kiss first but Ren's lips remain hungry as they trail across the expanse of her pale throat. He nips and he sucks at the morsel he had been denying himself all night, and Ren was damn sure he would savor his time in making Kyoko experience the same pleasured torment all night long. Small hands weave through his hair for the second time that night, but this time the grip is tight and demanding as Kyoko pushes his head away from her neck and pulls him back to her lips.

The two begin their battle anew as moans and groans of pleasure were exchanged and tongues dance in a passionate waltz. Ren nips at the plump flesh of Kyoko's lower lips before suckling on the sensitive skin, something she knew he enjoyed but rarely had done to her (Ren was afraid he'd hurt her). The new sensation pulls a deep, shuddering moan from Kyoko's throat and, Ren takes that as his chance to lower his hand along her back and push her core against his heated length. Kyoko's moan turns into needy whimpers as she tries to buck her hips against Ren to feel the delicious friction again, but Ren's hand remains firmly placed on her tailbone restricting her movements. Kyoko leans back to look at Ren with amber eyes clouded over in lust.

"Ren, please." Kyoko pants as she once again tries to grind against Ren's throbbing cock. Giving her a taste of her own medicine, Ren thrust his hip forward just one time causing Kyoko's head to loll back at the sensation and her legs to tighten around his hips.

"Please what, Kyoko?" Ren's deep baritone makes Kyoko shiver and her eyes return to his face. What she wanted was written all over her face. Kyoko wanted Ren to take her, to hold her, to make love to her, but that was still a little embarrassing for Kyoko to admit out loud. Instead, she just implied it.

"Take me to the bedroom." Kyoko pleads before releasing another moan as Ren grinds his hips into hers.

"And do what, my love?" The Emperor is out and he is enjoying every moment of his revenge. This little girl had played with him, but now he was going to teach her what yearning and desire truly meant.

"Ahh," Kyoko's breathing is ragged as she tries to control herself but she had been aroused all night and now that Ren was touching her, the no longer so innocent Kyoko lost her patience and voiced her true desires.

Pulling Ren's face forward once more with the hands that were still buried in his silky locks, Kyoko engages him in a deep kiss before pulling back slowly to look him straight in the eyes.

"Make love to me." Kyoko's voice is a sultry purr and it sends a shiver down Ren's spine. That was an order he couldn't refuse.

"As you wish, Princess."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the wait but I had a little bit of writer's block for this story. I will work hard to make sure there isn't such a long wait for the next chapter! Thank you all for all your lovely comments, I can't tell you how much they are appreciated. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. (5) To Sign or Not to Sign

**I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT. IF I DID, REN AND KYOKO WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER!**

* * *

Kyoko stood in the shower alone after a sweet session of love making. Her entire body felt both unbearably heavy with exhaustion yet lofty like she was floating on air. Ever since the first night they had made love on her birthday all those months ago, the couple had spent a healthy amount of time indulging in one another. Each time, Ren was incredibly sweet and attentive to her needs and Kyoko tried to return the favor in kind, but for some reason Ren's little princess couldn't help but feel that her diligent lover was holding back at times. This was just a nagging suspicion, and Kyoko wasn't sure if it was the case, but the occasional look of uncertainty that clouded Ren's emerald green eyes when he looked at her was hard to overlook.

What could it be? Was he not satisfied with her? Kyoko shook her head as she began to massage the vanilla scented shampoo into her hair. She was no longer the same paranoid, love me member number 1. Ren had shown her in both words and actions how much he treasured her and loved her, and she told herself months ago that if she wanted this relationship to work she would have to believe in that love. Then what ever could make Ren, Japan's #1 'bachelor,' seem so hesitant around her. It just didn't make any sense to her!

Kyoko rinsed and repeated with the conditioner before washing her body and finishing her shower. Ren had also showered with her to cleanse off the evidence of their, cough, more intimate activities, but he had to read over a new job offer and had left her to finish the shower alone (quite reluctantly, I might add). Kyoko grabbed her towel and walked over to the bathroom counter. Her tired limbs reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste to begin absentmindedly brushing her teeth. As her body went in to auto-pilot, Kyoko pondered over how she, as his girlfriend, could make Ren feel as sure of himself in their relationship as she was feeling. She had tried being just as lovey and expressive of her love in her actions and words at Ren but being so overly sappy was just so…so… embarrassing! It wasn't in Kyoko's nature (not anymore) to be so obnoxiously flowery while Ren was just too damn good at it. Every day the Emperor of the Night became more and more of a doting lover, and Kyoko knew, if she were to allow it, that man would spoil her rotten with a blinding smile plastered on his stupidly handsome face!

"What should I do…" Kyoko sighed as she finished brushing her teeth, but before she could turn around two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a deep voice whispered against her ear.

"What's troubling you, my love?" Ren cooed as he pushed a wet lock of hair behind his beautiful girlfriend's little ear. Ren loved holding Kyoko in his arms. Just by touching her, the 'ever confident' Ren felt reassured that this delightfully pure creature truly belonged to him, that this heavenly grace could be bestowed on a damned soul such as his own. It was too good to be true. Too good to believe…

"Ren!" Kyoko squealed as her hands gripped the top of her towel to keep her body from being exposed, and this innocent action caused Ren to release a helpless chuckle. How could this little minx still be so shy? There was not a single inch of her delicate flesh that he had not seen, caressed, and/or tasted. This delicious mix of innocent and lascivious was so delectable and tempting, Ren couldn't help but run his finger over the edge of her towel with a devilish smile.

The simple ghost of a caress over her skin made Kyoko blush from her cheeks all the way down to below her fluffy, white towel. Another laugh fell from his lips as Kyoko slapped his naughty hand away.

"Behave!" Kyoko chirped as she pushed away from her lover to go and find some clothes while Ren followed behind her like a love struck puppy.

"Ok, ok. I'll be on my best behavior. Now, back to my earlier question, what seems to be bothering you Kyoko?" Ren went over and plopped down on his side of the bed, fully content to watch Kyoko get dressed. Kyoko glanced over her shoulder and saw the prince sitting there like he was about to enjoy a free show. Ha, he wishes.

Kyoko smirked as she closed the closet door, effectively blocking Ren's view. She didn't have to see him to picture the light pout that would be plastered on her lover's face for denying him such liberties. In fact, the image was so clear in her mind that Kyoko couldn't hold back a burst of delighted giggles.

Hearing her laugh and knowing it was at his expense, Ren rolled his eyes as a rueful smile commanded his lips. He loved hearing her laugh but he loved seeing her naked even more. Oh well, beggars couldn't be choosers in this situation.

"I was just worrying over whether or not I should take this role…" Kyoko told a white lie as she exited the closet in a light blue night gown. It was true that she was worried over this but it wasn't what Ren was asking about.

"The role you were so excited over this morning? I thought you were ready to sign on without even reading the script." Ren raised an annoying brow at her and Kyoko pouted out her lower lip. Come one, she wasn't that unprofessional.

"Hey, give me some credit! I would never do something like that, but even if the role is for a princess its not at all like what I was expecting." Kyoko crawled in to bed beside him and took the copy of 'My Hero the Princess' off the night stand to hand it to him.

Ren took the thick script without prompting and very seriously began reading the character's biographies and the first couple of scenes. Kyoko was patient as she stretched out on her stomach and allowed Ren to take his time absorbing the world of the characters and their unique personalities. It wasn't too terribly long before Ren closed the script before sitting it on his lap and looked down to where Kyoko was resting her head on her pillow.

"Well, she is definitely not a frills and chills kinda princess, that's for sure, but what of it? I think this kind of princess will be much more interesting." Ren smiles as he continues to stare at Kyoko's hesitant expression before his 'Senpai' aura doubles and he hooks the little actress with his words of wisdom. "Besides, its probably a good thing this role isn't what you were expecting. Now, you have the freedom to create your own type of princess, a princess no one else but you can play. This is actually a blessing among blessings for actors."

Ren just sits back and smiles as he can practically see the wheels turning in that adorable head of hers and the older actor has to hold back his laughter. This girl is truly amazing. Ren knew that once she devoted her time to a part there was no one else who could play that part better than her. It's just… A twinge of regret filled the loving boyfriend's heart as he watches Kyoko fall asleep with a smile of anticipation. His hand carefully trailed along her pink chink as he pushed her hair out of her face, a sense of dread pulling at his heart as he looked at the script once again.

This movie was undoubtably a romance, and if Kyoko was the princess that meant there had to be a prince. A prince that wasn't him. Ren's expression soured as he glared accusingly at the harmless paper tale of love that would entwine his Kyoko with someone else. Someone he didn't know. Who was going to play this "Haruto-sama," the spoiled yet perfect prince who was destined for his princess? The character description had failed to mention anything of substance except for he was a supposably handsome genius with an attitude, which was common in the industry because the lack of details allowed the actors/actresses creative liberties with the role, but how Ren wished the part was a hideous beast falls for the princess. At least then a 'stunningly handsome' man wouldn't be hanging over Kyoko for the vast majority of the movie. Ugh, this is ridiculous. This is work. Being cast in her first leading role, Ren would be nothing but ecstatic and supportive of Kyoko. But, still… Ren's mind continued to wander down this path of paranoid trepidation for a better part of the night as he was unable to fall asleep. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that the siren's call of slumber finally lulled him to an unrestful sleep. The last conscious thought our leading man had was who in the hell would play the part of his princess' prince.

* * *

Kyoko sat in a small cafe. That morning, she had called Shingai-san to tell him that she wanted to accept the role. Needless to say, the director was beside himself that he had won the right to produce this talented young lady's debut film (something he had to fight tooth and nail to get, btw), so Shingai-san requested they meet today to sign the papers. Kyoko thought it seemed a little rushed but she had an opening around 10:30 until 1 so she easily agreed.

What Kyoko didn't know was that Shingai was rushed because there had been a lot of competition to direct her debut film and that was why he wanted the papers signed ASAP. He was anxious that some other director would come and try to steal her away despite Shingai having Lory's seal of approval—he was already pissed he had to share the lime-light and allow Kuresaki-san (from A Lotus in the Mud) on to the project as producer to finally get LME to chose him over the other directors. It had been a handful just trying to get the bastard to agree to Shingai's sudden proposition, probably due to the stick up his pompous ass, but when he heard Kyoko would be the lead he finally acquiesced. It was going to be a pain working with that perfectionist but it was all worth it to have Kyoko play in his movie (Shingai also noted with reluctance that Kuresaki's genius would undoubtably improve the project as well).

Little Kyoko didn't know any of this, of course, and simply thought Shingai was being prompt in his business endeavors. Kyoko was truly too naive to her own growing popularity as she sat in the cafe drinking a cute green tea latte, completely oblivious to the practical warfront that was being waged on her behalf among some of the most elite in the film industry. But in reality, this was what made the up and coming star a rarity in their world. Kyoko did not care for fame and glory, she simply wanted to act. Diving in to a world and holding power of creation over her characters was simply intoxicating to the young woman, and it was in this state of intoxication that a certain prince found her.

Blue eyes found her after searching the entire floor of the cafe for over 5 minutes. Shingai had told him they were meeting here to work out some details or something of the sort but he didn't understand why his presence was necessary. He had already signed the contract and was a part of this project whether he liked it or not and all of this was because of a stupid drunken mistake he had made in the states while drinking with that old fox Shingai Seiji. Otherwise, why would a star like him come all the way to this little island in order to preform in some stupid romance film? It was utterly distasteful.

With this bitterness in the young actor's heart, his annoyance could only rise while his 'leading lady's' whereabouts remained unknown. It wasn't until he walked passed the main floor of the lobby and on to a raised platform that he saw her. She was sitting in the far corner of the room with her head bent over what he could only assume was the film's script. No one else was in this section of the cafe and it was much quieter than the floor below, so he understood why she picked it for reading, but he couldn't help but feel irked over how long it took to find her.

Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, the young man decided to observe his 'princess.' Black hair of pure ebony was gracefully pulled up in to an oujou-sama like bun on the top of her head, which allowed her thin neck and pale skin to be evident and make her appear delicate and feminine. A small, pink mouth was pinched shut as strange amber eyes roamed over the pages of her script, completely fixated on the task at hand and clueless to the world around her. A white, button up blouse stuck out beneath a red cardigan and from what he could see the outfit was something any department store would sell. It was too simple, as was she. Yes, he could admit that the girl had the qualification to be considered pretty, but there was nothing outstanding about her. Not her looks. Not her demeanor. Not even her presence. He was used to being surrounded by Hollywood stars so how could this up-start even hold his attention let alone be his co-star. The thought was insulting and caused him to roll his icy eyes before finally approaching the girl named Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san?" He used his usual gentlemanly voice as he plastered a fake smile on his face. It was sickeningly sweet but it charmed any girl who ever saw it. However, this particular girl didn't even glance up at him. A brow rose and he spoke a little louder. "Kyoko-san."

Slowly, golden eyes rose to meet him. A regal brow smoothed and chin raised in the subtle arrogance of royalty as those piercing eyes flashed like swords drawn. It was powerful, it was driven, it was…fleeting.

Those same eyes blinked once or twice before Kyoko realized who had interrupted her and she quickly stood to bow to her co-star. Her actions were so rushed that she knocked back the chair she had been sitting on and it crashed to the floor. The sound was loud and obnoxious and as Kyoko became even more flustered and repeatedly apologized, but a certain man took no notice as he was forced to take a double take. What was that? His eyes watched as the blushing woman picked up the chair and continued to apologize to him. Had this same woman been the one who just looked at him with those eyes, eyes that made him unconsciously wanting to take a step back to avoid the powerful pressure she was exuding. No, it couldn't be. He just shook his head as his fake smile remained locked in place. This girl would never be able to surprise him like that, not in a million years.

"Kyoko-san, please stop apologizing. It was my fault for startling you." Kyoko watched as the man apologized graciously before sitting down across from her. He was a tall man with a lean yet muscular build. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out beautifully in this Asian sea of black, but that wasn't all that made him stand out. The man had a certain aura about him. Whether it was the way he stood or how he spoke with an understood confidence, anyone could see this man was someone of importance. Today, he was wearing a navy blue button down with a pair of black jeans and and a black leather jacket. It was not out there by any means, but his fashion sense was undeniable and the outfit suited him quite well. Kyoko could see why Shingai-san had casted him as the prince, and she was just about to say as much when she realized something. Kyoko still didn't know the man's name.

"No, truly, this is far too embarrassing. I usually zone out when reading scripts but that was too much even for me, and if that wasn't all I just realized that I have yet to ask you your name." Kyoko smiled up gently at her co-star. She really was looking forward to working with this man. Something about him just seemed so princely. The blonde man simply continued to smile as he accepted her explanation.

"No worries Kyoko-san, my name is Watanabe Haruto." Kyoko blinked at the man's name and he seemed to sense her surprise as he continued. "My great-grandfather moved to America from Japan and married an English woman." Haruto dismissed Kyoko's obvious confusion lightly, but there was a unmistakable glint in his eyes as he hastily changed the subject. "So, since we are both here, I am assuming you are agreeing to join the project, Kyoko-san?"

"Ah, yes! I was a little hesitant at first but now that I've read the entire script I am really feeling excited for the part! It's amazing that you have the same name as the lead character, Watanabe-san! I'm sure it is fate that brought you here." Kyoko smiled her signature childish grin as she thought of the inner workings of fate bringing a prince to this foreign land. In her head, she imagined all the fantastical possibilities fate could have in store for him. At one point she even considered a fateful love encounter being in the cards, and her smile grew as she pictured an Oujou-sama (played by Moko-san in her mind's eye) being saved by this prince and them falling deeply in love. It was only fair, after all, that if Kyoko found her prince that her best friend should have one of her own. Maybe they could have a joint wedding ceremony. Oh, Moko-san in a white, western wedding dress would be immaculate.

Haruto watched as a stupid grin spread across Kyoko's face and he sneered internally. What's this nonsense about fate? He could already feel the fantasies playing out in the young girl's head and he assumed he knew exactly what those fantasies included and there was no way in hell they would come true. The foolish girl probably thought he would fall in love with her while acting and then they would have a big, fancy wedding where other famous foreigners would come and congratulate them. As if. This type of girl was truly the kind Haruto hated the most. Delusional, plain, and useless. He was seriously doubting how this production would ever meet Seiji's standard. Haruto simply couldn't get it. Why would such a brilliant director insist on casting this ditz as the lead? Was he out of his mind?

Both Haruto and Kyoko were consumed with their own thoughts and were only brought back to reality by Shingai-san suddenly showing up and slapping a contract down on the table.

"There you are Kyoko-san, I was looking everywhere for you!' The youthful director gave a charming smile as he took the seat next to Haruto, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. It seemed the two were well acquainted with one another by how Haruto shrugged off the director's familiarity and causing Shingai-san to chuckle.

"You too, Haruto. I'm glad you decided to join us." It took a lot of effort for Haruto not to roll his eyes at the older man he begrudgingly looked up to. The man was an artist with a camera and his view of the world changed once he put it on the big screen. It was an honor to be a part of his work, at least, it would be if he had a competent cast… Blue eyes glanced sideways at the woman-child that was greeting Shingai with a naive smile. A breathy sigh fell silently form his lips. This was really too much of a disappointment.

"Yes, just sign here, here, and initial her and we are all settled." Shingai-san watched Kyoko with hungry eyes as she completed the forms and snatched them up as soon as her pen left the final page. Finally, it was official. A beaming smile was directed to both Kyoko and Haruto as the director's excitement for the future filled him. He had a wonderful leading lady and, although a little lackluster, his leading man was no novice. In fact, from a young age Haruto had been called a prodigy. If it wasn't for a little bit of manipulation of the circumstance, or what others would call underhanded tactics, Shingai-san would probably have never been able to get the star to sign on to this project. He had gone a tad overboard to get Haruto to sign on, but once Shingai had an image in mind he would do anything for its sake, it was why he was quickly becoming known in the talent industry as one of the best.

Kyoko noticed Shingai's excitement and she felt her own heartbeat begin to race. This is it, a new project. Her role as Momiji was all but done and she had no other big projects that would occupy her time so Kyoko was fully invested in creating the perfect Tsukiko-hime. Determination filled her while the one across from her completely ignored both her and the director's enthusiasm.

Cold indifference filled him at the mere thought of playing 'Haruto-sama.' Yeah, a production produced by Shingai should be interesting in the least, but with his choice in talent even the smidge of anticipation Haruto had been feeling quickly faded. This was the young actor's problem. Watanabe Haruto was a skilled actor, a true prodigy, but he was so talented that very few roles offered the actor a challenge. It had been years since the boy last felt excited about a role and this had led the young man to become arrogant and apathetic towards acting. It paid well, however, so he stuck with it which was the only reason he was sticking around to play along with Shingai's little game instead of forgetting the contract and going home. He would just treat it as a bothersome chore, like he did with most of his roles…

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay as I have a few other projects I am working on as well as trying to write my own novel. I hope this update finds you well and I hope you enjoy the story's progression!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! I positively love reading your comments and it keeps me motivated to stick with this story. Let me know what you think! I am interested in what ya'll think of our new leading man, Haruto hehe. **


End file.
